


Date Night

by perniciousLizard



Series: Goat to be Kidding [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grillby's, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Toriel take the night off, and Alphys and Undyne babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Eva](http://spazbombisspaztastic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr gave me the prompt: **Sans/Toriel, Date Night.** Thank you!

“I’m sure everything will be very peaceful, and you won’t have to worry at all!” Alphys lied.  "Um.  I know Undyne can seem…kind of…intense?  But she’s actually really good with children!  And Frisk and she are, um, besties!  They’ve been looking forward to spending more time together!“  

Toriel took off her eyeglasses and leaned down, a little closer to Alphys’ height.  "I am sure everything will be _completely_ fine.  I am trusting my child with you, and you would not be anything other than responsible.”  

“Y-yeah! We…we…would never…” Alphys cowered under Toriel’s glare.

Sans strolled into the living room, out of the bedroom.  He had a light brown jacket over a shirt that read “20XX Rocking Chair Championship Participant,” a shirt he had earned the right to wear.  He also had on a pair of brown loafers instead of slippers, which confirmed it had to be a date night with Toriel.  

“hey, alphys,” he said.  "tori.  pretty sure alphys knows how to watch the kid.“  

He winked, which only made Alphys more nervous.  Her thoughts scattered. Did Toriel know about all the surveillance from when Frisk first fell underground?  Had she seen recordings of the show with Mettaton trying to kill them with Alphys mostly just standing around?  Did Toriel know she was really beautiful, even when she didn’t dress up for her dates?  What if Undyne found out she thought that?  Would she break up with her?  Oh, god, she had to bury that thought and never, ever say it out loud, even to Mettaton, no matter how completely true it was.

Undyne walked in and immediately turned to yell back into the kitchen. "Hey, punk!  Everyone’s in here!”  She looked around and her eye settled on Toriel.  She made gun fingers and clicked.  "Hey!  Lookin’ hot tonight!“ She jabbed Sans in the skull a few times. "Hey, lazy, don’t you ever forget how lucky you are, or I’m going to kick your a–”

Frisk walked in.

“–your bony backside into the dirt!”

“yeah. i’d probably deserve to have my ‘a’ kicked.”

“Shut up!”

“Um!  So everything’s r-ready, and you guys can go now!  And have a nice time!”  Alphys had backed herself into the couch, so she pretended she intended that and sat down.  Maybe they would have a nice quiet night watching anime and Frisk and Undyne wouldn’t destroy anything.  

“I am sure everything will be wonderful,” Toriel said.  "Be safe, everyone.“  She gave Frisk a kiss on the top of their head.  

"don’t burn the house down,” Sans said.  

–

“Well, the food was actually quite good,” Toriel said, dabbing the fur around her mouth with a paper napkin.  "It might not be completely to my taste, but I am glad you brought me here, Sans.“ The bar and grill attracted a huge crowd, now that it was on the surface, and she had to speak up to be heard.  

"grillby’s isn’t for everyone,” Sans said, shrugging.  "but good for you giving it a shot.“  

"More importantly, I was able to meet some of your old friends.”  She hoped that she had made a good impression.  

“yeah. they think you’re pretty great.”

Sans followed her out – the crowd parted easily for her, and he didn’t have to exert any energy trying to push through.

“speaking of my old friends, i almost forgot.  i brought a present for 'em.”

“Oh? Would you like to go back in?”  The smell of smoke clung to her fur, and she had hoped they were done with the place, as pleasant as some of the evening had been.  

“nah. i’ll give it to 'em out there.  in fact…” He looked up. “hey, i know just the place.  it’ll be a surprise.”  

She looked up.  "The roof?  We–"  Her fur crackled, and she found herself looking down at the same spot they had been standing, just a second ago.  It made her a little dizzy, and she put her hand on Sans’ shoulder to steady herself.  "The gifts…are they in your pocket?”

“nah. i had 'em up here.”  

She looked around until she spotted the “gifts.”  They were a number of balloons, inside a small water cooler.  Oddly solid looking balloons.  She picked one up and it sloshed in her paw.

“watch with those mitts or you’ll get a present, too,” he said.  

“Oh dear,” she said.  She covered her mouth and started to laugh. “Sans, oh no.  Those poor people.”

“yeah, and just…double-check it isn’t grillbz before you drop it.  he usually takes the fire exit, but…yeah.”  

“Yes, of course.  Oh, does that mean poor Grillby will not get a gift?”

“nah.  i made one special for him.”  

He pointed out one particular balloon, with a red X drawn on it.  

“What is in that one?”

“not gonna ruin the surprise.”

She heard a noise, down below.  "Oh!  Someone is coming!“

"ladies first.”  

She hung over the side of the flat roof, her ears hanging down, water balloon clasped just tight enough not to pop it in her eager hand. She waited until just the right moment, and then let it drop.  She leaned back again quickly, so that she would not be spotted.  

A dog yelped, and Toriel had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep her laughter in.  Sans’ eyes were closed and he was snickering.  

He dropped the next one, and looked over long enough to watch the impact.  He had to bury his face in Toriel’s shirt to keep himself quiet, or maybe he did that because he wanted to.  Toriel hardly minded, either way.  

“If we were my students,” she said, “I would have sent us to detention by now!”

“yeah.  we’ll give ourselves a time out when we get home,” Sans said.  He handed her the next balloon.  


End file.
